masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commdor/Civil Unrest on Omega
Following in the footsteps of the Conspiracy Accountability League site that preceded Mass Effect 3: Leviathan's release, BioWare has started two Twitter accounts as communication feeds for the Cerberus occupation force on Omega and the rebelling Talons gang on the eve of Mass Effect 3: Omega's launch. Currently, the Tweets are focusing on the Talons' attempt to free some civilians from Cerberus's clutches, while Cerberus transmits encrypted orders among propaganda announcements. I've posted all of the current messages below. Encrypted messages are followed by their deciphered forms in italics (Cerberus uses the ROT13 cipher). __TOC__ OmegaCerberus (@Omega_Cerberus) ;Comm Feed ---- *To all Omega citizens: For your convenience General Petrovsky has established this channel for public service announcements and news alerts. *As we secure Omega against Reaper incursions, please cooperate with all Cerberus directives. Your safety is our top priority. *Cerberus is recruiting! No experience? No problem! Our orientation provides combat training and gene therapy packages. Change your life now! *Pvivyvna qvffragref genpxrq gb Shzv Qvfgevpg. Qrcybl gebbcref naq arj zrpu havgf gb ryvzvangr. Uhag evatyrnqref sbe cebprffvat. **''Civilian dissenters tracked to Fumi District. Deploy troopers and new mech units to eliminate. Hunt ringleaders for processing.'' *Cerberus engineers in Fumi District are repairing an electrical conduit. Please cooperate if escorted to safety. *Mechs deployed to Fumi District to assist in conduit repairs. Anticipate power outage situation to be resolved decisively very soon. *"The civilized being prizes freedom above all. Yet civilization itself is only possible through unyielding discipline."- General Petrovsky *Due to recent black-market activity, rations will now only be given on receipt of a valid ID. Keep us informed and keep your family full! *Hanhgubevmrq npgvivgl va Shzv Qvfgevpg. Fhfcrpgrq Gnyba cerfrapr. Ryvzvangr nyy Gnyba zrzoref ba fvtug. Obhagvrf ninvynoyr. **''Unauthorized activity in Fumi District. Suspected Talon presence. Eliminate all Talon members on sight. Bounties available.'' *Notorious criminal Nyreen Kandros, "leader" of Talon criminal gang, sighted in Fumi District. Remain calm. Security forces en route. *Make a difference in your district! Report any strange behavior or activity to your nearest Cerberus patrol. Rewards offered! *Ybpxvat qbja Shzv Qvfgevpg qhr gb crefvfgrag Gnyba npgvivgl. Shyy chetr nhgubevmrq--trg rirel Gnyba. Crgebifxl'f beqref. **''Locking down Fumi District due to persistent Talon activity. Full purge authorized--get every Talon. Petrovsky's orders.'' *Wanted criminal Nyreen Kandros now cornered in the Fumi District. Arrest anticipated soon. Thank you for your continued vigilance! *Qvq fbzrbar qbja gurer snyy nfyrrc naq zvff ynfg genafzvffvba? Jul vf gurer na bcra qbbe va Shzv? Ybpx vg qbja! **''Did someone down there fall asleep and miss last transmission? Why is there an open door in Fumi? Lock it down!'' *We are currently stress-testing security mechs in Fumi and Zeta Districts. Please stay off the streets, as live ammunition may be used. *Current mech testing scenarios active: Fumi, Zeta Districts. Stay clear. Cerberus is not responsible for accidents. *Due to reactor safety concerns, the Elek Processing Plant is shut down until further notice. Site is OFF LIMITS to all employees. *Pybfvat va ba gnetrg. Unpxref ercbeg ivq flfgrz frpher. Gnybaf ner oyvaq bhg gurer. Orgn fdhnq, pbire gur abeguobhaq rkvg. **''Closing in on target. Hackers report vid system secure. Talons are blind out there. Beta squad, cover the northbound exit.'' Talons (@FightForOmega) ;BioWare Blog: Fight for Omega!, Comm Feed ---- *Talons, this frequency is now open. Myself and base leaders have access to this channel. 24 hour broadcast cycle begins now. -N *Join the Talons and help us free Omega from Cerberus! Be part of the solution! We need you! *Security reminder: Let's keep things tight. We haven't had anyone turn in a while. Let's make sure it doesn't happen now. -H *Did you see that encrypted message flash by on the Cerberus public feed? Get me some codebreakers on that, ASAP. -N *New codebreakers are showing potential - but the news isn't good. Cerberus is planning to crack down on some civilians in Fumi District. -N *Get in touch with extraction teams. We have to get over there now. If the civilians are too rowdy, Cerberus will go to live ammunition. -N *No go. Our extraction teams are already working in the detainment centers in the lower levels. We're locked down on resources right now. -H *Won't do. Heading to scout area. Send in extraction team as soon as they bug out. I'll guide civilians out of trouble myself if need be. -N *The place is crawling with Cerberus. -N *Civs found! Contact established. Heading for tunnel entry point FD-09. -N *Cerberus presence spiked. Civilians laying low. When the extraction team is clear, send them to the pre-arranged location. -N *Base leaders, codebreakers are reporting I've been spotted by Cerberus forces. Looks like I'm the decoy. -N *Boss, extraction team B2 just reported in. Their civs are stashed away safely. They're heading back out and toward you now. -T *Belay that. Send them straight to Fumi District, stat. I'm drawing Cerberus forces away from the civilians there. -N *Crap. Hit an encrypted door. Codebreakers: Can anyone translate this, fast? -N *gnranehz_V3vg3f **''taenarum_I3it3s'' *Worked. Thanks! -N *Safe. Staying high. Mechs are crawling all over the place. -N *We have no eyes on, just got locked out of the vid system. Extraction team is on standby. Careful out there, boss. -T *Thank you, Codebreakers. I've found a safe vantage point, observing the situation until my next move. Move the civilians, slow and easy. -N Category:Blog posts